Mortal Kombat: Senior Year
by Anonymousmk11
Summary: Some Mortal Kombat characters start their last year in high school. During their journey, feelings form for one another. Also, conflicts arise.
1. Chapter 1

Mortal Kombat: Senior Year

"Good morning everyone! My name is Mrs. Seals, I am your biology teacher this year. Welcome to your first and last day in high school"

"YEAH! LET'S GO SENIORS!" Yelled a student. The class began clapping and cheering knowing that they are now leaders of the school.

"Alright, alright settle down." Said Mrs. Seals. "I see you guys are full of energy. Let's introduce ourselves to the class. One by one stand up, say your name, and one fact. Any volunteers?"

The class was now quite.

"O come on. You guys were so excited before…. Do I have to randomly choose?"

"I'll go." A girl with long black hair stood up from her desk. "Hello everyone, my name is Kitana. I'm from Edenia. Most of you probably never heard of it."

"Wow, that's interesting. How is it down there?" Asked Mrs. Seals.

"It's really nice. After graduation, my family and I plan to move back."

"Thank you for sharing, Kitana. Who's next?"

Again the class was quiet.

"Ok fine. Let's go down the line. That means you're next." Mrs. Seals said while pointing to a black haired boy.

The boy stood up and started rubbing his neck. "Ok well, my name is Kuai Liang. But I will rather be called Subzero. Umm one fact about me is I like to skateboard."

"That's awesome Subzero, How long have you been skating?" Asked Mrs. Seals

"I started freshman year. So about 4 years."

"That's great. Thank you for sharing."

After Subzero took a seat the boy next to him stood up but kept his eyes on the ground.

"My name is Bi Han but call me Noob, anyway I also skateboard." After Noob said this he quickly sat back down.

"Thank you Noob, maybe someday you and Subzero could skate together.

"He's actually my brother."

Laughing Mrs. seals said " Pardon me. I had no idea. Thanks again for sharing. Who's next?"

A young man happily stood up. He had brown hair and was wearing sunglasses.

"Well hello everyone my name is Johnny cage but call me Johnny. One fact about me is, not only am I single, but I'm also a superstar. With that being said ladies don't be afraid to approach me. I don't bite but I do lick…"

RING RING RING

"Right on time. That must be the bell to dismiss. Thank you to those who shared. We will continue tomorrow. Have a nice day."

All of the students left the classroom. They were eager to see what class they had next. Most importantly who was in that class.

NOOB POV

To be honest I didn't want to come to school. I would rather stay at home. Subzero was the anxious one. He kept waking me up just to go with him. For some reason he loved school. Anyways I didn't think Mrs. Seals was that bad. On the other hand, it looked like she got an ugly side.

As I'm looking at my schedule I saw that I have history with Ms. Cook next. Glancing up I see Smoke walking toward me with a big smile.

"Hey Smoke what are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, you see any cute girls around here?" Answered Smoke

"I wasn't paying attention. I just want this day to be over."

"Noob It's senior year. The year we chase after females. Not ignore them."

"Whatever….. What class do you have next?." Asked Noob

Smoke pulled out his schedule.

"I got P.E with Mr. Smith. What about you?"

"Dumb history with Ms. Cook"

"Well I guess I'll see you at lunch," Smoke said

"Yea see you there."

The two friends high fived then went separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

SMOKE POV

When I entered my class the first thing that caught my attention was Mr. Smith. He was a tall man with four arms! Not kidding, he really has four arms! I couldn't stop staring at him…. but wait.

While gazing at him a girl walked passed me. She was Gorgeous. I started licking my lips staring at her body. She had nice dark skin and was wearing a Green shirt with black tights. "I got to get her number." I thought to myself.

Lucky for me, sweet talking is my thing so I wasn't afraid to approach her. As I walked closer and closer to my future girlfriend something hit me. LITERALLY!

Out of nowhere, a dodgeball smacked my face. Followed behind it was a ripped boy apologizing to me.

"Hey sorry about that."

"It's cool," Smoke said while rubbing his face.

"My name is Jax….hey you seem sporty, want to join us?"

"Huh, …who's us?" Smoke asked

"Me and my best friend Sonja. We could use an extra player."

"Sounds fun but I was actually going to ask that girl something."

Turning his head Smoke didn't see the young woman.

"Where did she go?" He thought to himself. "Never mind count me in."

JADE POV

So far my senior year is going great. Me and my best friend Kitana have almost the same classes. Sadly not this period.

As I left the restroom I noticed a boy entering the school building. He still had his book bag on and his hands were full. On one hand, he was holding and looking at his schedule, on the other hand, he was holding a Starbucks coffee cup. This means one thing, he just arrived at school.

"Need some help?" Jade asked the young man

"Yea, do you know where this class is?"

Jade took a look at his schedule and immediately knew the answer.

"You have gym like me. I can walk you there since we're going to the same place."

"Thank you."

The two started walking towards their destination.

"You know there's only 20 minutes left before class ends. Why are you late?"

"I woke up late. So I figured I go get some breakfast before I come."

"Really? Instead of rushing to school you stop to eat breakfast." Jade said while giggling.

"Hey I mean if your already late might as well take your time right." Said the young man

"I can already see you're a troublemaker. Kung Lao."

Surprised Kung Lao looked at Jade.

"How did you know my name?" He asked

"It's on your schedule," she said while smiling

"Right…What's yours?"

"Jade"

When the two arrived to class they spent the rest of the period talking and learning new things about each other.

KUNG LAO POV

Who would have thought me being late was actually a good thing. While talking to Jade I couldn't stop admiring her. She had bright green eyes. Instantly I was attracted to her. After all, green is my favorite color.

Sighing Jade said "I wish summer never ended"

"Same." Responded Kung Lao.

"How did your summer go?" Jade asked

"I spent my summer training in martial arts. After graduation me and my close friend are joining the White Lotus Society….. what about you?"

"Nothing special. I spent most of the time hanging around with my friend and her sister. After graduation, we plan on going back to my hometown Edenia."

"That sounds cool. What made you come down here?"

"In Edenia, schooling stops in middle school. My parents wanted me to continue my education. So we moved here for the time being."

RING RING RING

"That's the Bell it was nice talking to you Kung. See you tomorrow.." Jade said while gathering her bag. Then she smirked, "On time."

Kung Lao smiled. "Yea. I'll be on time. See you later buttercup."

"Buttercup?" Responded Jade with confusion.

"Yea. You know….. the Powerpuff girl." He said

Jade started laughing. "Funny. Is that my nickname now?"

"If you like it then sure." Kung Lao said

Jade started to blush. "Yea I like it….but only when you say it."


	3. Chapter 3

LIU KANG POV

I can't wait until graduation. Joining the White Lotus Society has always been my dream. Soon it will become a reality.

While walking down the hallway I spotted my best friend Kung Lao in his locker. I did not see him this morning so I wondered what happened.

"Hey man, Where were you this morning?" Liu Kang Asked.

"At home… I woke up late."

"Wow really on the first day of school." Laughed Liu Kang. "What class do you have next?"

Kung Lao shut his locker door and handed Liu Kang his schedule. While reading his best friend agenda he notices they shared four classes.

"Cool we got third, fourth, sixth and seventh period together."

"Nice now I can copy off of you" Kung Lao vocalized while giving Liu Kang a playful punch on his arm.

Chuckling Liu Kang responded, "Well let's get to class before we are late."

"We have plenty of time Liu. There's no need to rush."

"Is that what you told yourself this morning?" The two friends burst into laughter when Liu Kang said this.

Recovering from laughter Kung Lao replied "Touché."

KITANA POV

Time flies. Senior year is finally here. The year for Senior skip day, prom, and most importantly graduation. High school was fun but soon it will come to an end. I am so ready to walk across that stage.

After gathering some books from my locker I started walking to my third-period class. Feeling a light tap on my shoulder I turned around and saw the boy from first period.

"Hey, you dropped your school ID." Said the young man while handing Kitana her ID

"Thank you. Hey, aren't you in my first-period class?"

"Yeah. I sat by you remember."

"Right. Your name is Kuai Liang?"

"Yeah but call me Subzero…. your name is Kitana.

"Yup…. thanks again for my ID."

"No problem."

RING RING RING

"Wait? Is that the late bell?" Kitana said while checking the time on her phone.

While looking at his gold watch Sub Zero responded "I believe so. But it's ok you can be late on the first day."

"Really." Kitana vocalized with disbelief

"I'm serious." Said Sub Zero while chuckling "the school knows since it's the first day lots of students will get lost while finding their classes. So your teacher should let you in without a pass."

Smiling Kitana replied, "Alright, I'm heading to my class and we will see if your right."

"If I'm wrong then I owe you an apology. But I know I'm right."

"We will see Sub Zero."

SUBZERO POV

My first day is going better than I expected. So far my classes are great. I have my brother first period, Cyrax and Sector second period. Hopefully, in this class, I see another familiar face.

As I roam down the empty hallway towards my homeroom a student with ripped jeans walked in front of me. While looking at him I realized that one of his eyes were glowing red.

"Can I help you?" Subzero asked

While pointing at Subzero wrist the teen replied "I like that watch"

"Umm thanks"

"How about you Let me try it on?" Asked the teen

"No man. I have to get to class." Said Sub Zero while walking away. Right before he took his steps the teen grabs his shoulder.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." He said while forming a fist.

"If you think I'm scared of you, your mistaken." Said Sub Zero while removing the teen's hand off his shoulder.

"It's either you hand me the watch or I give you a beating" There was a moment of silence between them until Subzero heard another voice.

"Or we can beat you, Kano."

"Stay out of this demon boy." Yelled Kano

"Two against one is never a good fight. Are you sure you want to hit him? I don't think your that stupid." Replied the student.

Kano stared at Sub Zero then back at the student. "You're going to regret this Scorpion." And with that, he walked away.

Sub Zero turned and faced Scorpion "Thanks, man."

"No problem. Smart move, never trust Kano."

Agreeing Sub Zero replied, "Yeah, I heard him and his group is nothing but trouble, they're called..."

"The Black Dragon, I used to be part of it but…" Not wanting to continue Scorpion held out his hand. "My name is Scorpion."

While shaking his hand Sub Zero replied "SubZero"


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright everyone welcome to Fourth-period math. I am your teacher Mr. Louis. Now because it is the first day, I will allow you to ask any question that comes to your mind. Be sure to state your name before you ask."

A young man wearing a brown jacket raised his hand first.

"Yes go ahead."

" My name is Kabal. Are you one of those strict teachers?"

Laughing Mr. Louis replied. "I am the type of teacher who does, in fact, follow school rules. Does that answer your question?"

"I guess so," Kabal said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Well then...anybody else?"

"Hi my name is Sonja, are we going to have assigned seats?"

"You guys are seniors. I did not plan on assigning seats. But if I must I will."

"Oooh, I have a question." A young lady shouted

"Go Ahead"

"Ok, my name is Mileena. Please tell me you don't give homework."

"Well Mileena, I can't tell you that."

The class started moaning and groaning

"The good is, you can turn homework in late and I would not take off points."

This statement made the class cheer and clap.

RING RING RING

"Well, there goes the bell. I'll see all of you tomorrow."

SONJA POV

Thank goodness this day is almost over. Day one down, a hundred seventy-nine left. After graduation, Me and Jax plan on joining the special forces. That's the only thing I care about. But for now, it's lunchtime.

Jax and I always meet up before lunch to eat together. While waiting for him I heard a whistling sound. Turning my head I saw a boy wearing sunglasses walking towards me.

"Excuse me for whistling, But you're smoking hot," said the youth while lowering his shades.

Ignoring him Sonja rolled her eyes.

"Wait I'm sorry I forgot to mention my name. It's Johnny, Johnny Cage." He said with a huge smile.

"Well Cage, I'm not interested in whatever you're trying to do."

"I'm just trying to get to know you, that's all. How about we eat lunch together? There's no harm in that right?"

Right before Sonja spoke Jax approached the two teens.

"Hey, Sonja you alright? Is he bothering you?"

"No. I'm fine Jax."

Confused Johnny Cage asked, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No." Jax and Sonja responded at the same time.

"Thank god." Whispered Cage. " I mean my bad I just thought….. never mind. How about I join you guys for lunch huh? The more the merrier.

Hesitating Sonja replied "Sure. But don't try to pull any moves."

While licking his lips and sizing her up Cage replied "Cross my heart"

KABAL POV

It's the first day of school and I'm already skipping lunch. During the fourth period, I received a text from Kano. In exact words it said (meet me behind the school during lunch ASAP!) I wondered what was so important. It better be worth my hunger.

Finally reaching there I saw Goro, Reptile, and Kano. They were in a small circle discussing something.

Approaching them Kabal asked, "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"The slowpoke is finally here….. Alright, black dragon listen up." Said Kano while standing on a huge boulder. "You guys know our ex-member."

"Yea Scorpion. What about him?" Questioned Kabal

"He's back, I saw him today."

"I thought he was switched schools after the incident," Goro uttered

"I thought so too but either way, we can't trust him."

"Should we threaten him. So he knows not to speak about the situation?" Suggested Reptile.

"Instead of threatening him maybe we should speak to him. We don't want war Reptile" answered Kabal.

"We both know Scorpion was always the hard-headed one. Speaking to him won't work Kabal."

"Listen, Leave that to me." Replied Kano. "For now I just want you guys to keep an eye out. He's no longer apart of us so do not trust him."

RING RING RING

"I guess lunch is over let's move" The crew split up and went separate ways to their fifth period.


End file.
